Recuerda la frase Gaara
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Recuerda lo que dicen Gaara, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, tuviste a Hinata y la perdiste sin darte cuenta que era realmente importante para ti Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿como han estado? Disculpen por todo este tiempo sin subir e estado de lo mas ocupada como no tienen idea jejeje en verdad lo lamento bueno aquí les dejo una de mi historias que se m ocurrieron cuando estaba ocupada y recuerden ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son de Kishimoto-sensei**

**RECUERDA LA FRASE**

-Wiiiii-dialogo

-_''Wiiiii_''-pensamiento

**Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Tokio , en el se encontraban un chico y una chica caminando para la preparatoria Konoha, el chico se llama Gaara era alto con cabello rojo como la sangre sus ojos eran de color aguamarina rodeados de ojeras color negro, en su frente tenía una cicatriz y era más alto que la chica, ella se llama Hinata tenía el cabello largo de color negro azulado sus ojos eran como los de la luna pero con un toque de lila.**

**Gaara y Hinata eran estudiantes de la preparatoria y también son pareja, han sido pareja desde durante solo 7 meses, no era mucho que digamos, ya que Gaara había entrado casi a mitad de semestre junto con sus hermanos. **

**Gaara-kun ¿quieres que salgamos a un lado después de clases?- preguntaba Hinata mirando a su novio.**

**No tengo practica de kung fu con Naruto- dijo Gaara sin ni siquiera mirarla.**

**Oh entiendo- comento Hinata algo triste "**_bueno es normal que diga eso, ya que Gaara-kun era el mejor en kung fu y tiene mucho que hacer"_** pensaba la chica para después sacar una sonrisa, y tomar la mano de su novio, pero no se dio cuenta de que este hizo un gesto de molestia.**

**Llegaron hasta al salón, pero lo diferente es que cada uno se encontraba en un aula diferente, antes de llegar Hinata se despidió de Gaara con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

**Te quiero- dijo Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa, Gaara ni siquiera la vio solo comento un – igual- y se fue sin ni siquiera mirarla.**

**Hinata se que un tanto confundida pero no le dio importancia y entro a su aula, se encontraba sentada en su lugar algo preocupada por el comportamiento de su novio ¿Por qué últimamente se estará comportando así? En eso llega su amiga Sakura una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.**

**¿Estás bien Hinata?-Pregunto Sakura sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.**

**¿eh? Sakura-chan-**

**¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?-**

**No, solo que estoy algo confundida-**

**¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?-**

**Bueno últimamente Gaara-kun se ha estado comportando muy extraño-**

**¿Enserio?-**

**Si y no se porque-**

**No será porque la relación no va nada bien- metiéndose en la conversación una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y ojos color celeste.**

**¿Qué cosas dices Ino?- Pregunto Sakura molesta.**

**Cuéntame Hinata ¿Cómo se ha comportado Gaara contigo últimamente?-**

**B-Bueno el hace 3 semana y media Gaara-kun a estado muy raro casi no habla conmigo, y se ha comportado muy serio más de lo normal, siempre quiere estar solo o con sus amigos, pero conmigo casi no-**

**Entiendo, pero en lo personal ¿contigo?-**

**Bueno ya no toma mi mano como antes, a veces siente que me acompaña solo por obligación-**

**¿Y alguna vez te ha besado?-**

**N-No no, solo la primera vez cuando empezamos a andar pero solo fue un toque de labios pero no fue un beso real-**

**Ino y Sakura se miraron ya sabían a donde iba a llegar todo esto.**

**Hinata Tal vez…- No termino de hablar Sakura ya que comenzó a sonar el celular de la peli azul.**

**Gaara-kun me envió un mensaje- dijo Hinata leyendo el celular.**

**¿y que dice?- preguntaron la rubia y la pelirrosa.**

**Dice que no lo espere en el almuerzo ya que estará con Naruto-kun platicando como entrenaran, bueno es normal que diga eso ya que ellos son los mejores de la escuela en practicar Karate por eso…-**

**Hinata…creo…que tu relación con Gaara…no…va nada bien…lo que quiero decir es…-Sakura no encontraba las palabras en como decirle a Hinata como terminara.**

**Terminar- dijo Hinata provocando que las 2 voltearan a verle- Si Hinata me temo que algún día tu y Gaara terminaran-**

**¡Ino!-dijo Sakura parándola**

**N-No d-digas eso, n-no puede ser-Comento Hinata algo nerviosa.**

**Dime, si no es eso, entonces ¿por qué se está comportando de esa forma Gaara?-pregunto Ino.**

**N-no lose tal vez por lo mismo que está ocupado- decía Hinata con los ojos cerrados.**

**Sakura e Ino miraron a Hinata decidieron mejor dejar las cosas como estaban no querían preocupar más a Hinata aun sabiendo como acabara todo. Pasaron 3 horas hasta que tocara la campana del almuerzo Hinata se fue con sus amigas ya que su novio le había dicho que estará ocupado, mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba Gaara con su amigo rubio.**

**Aaaah! Por fin a descansar desde hace rato tengo hambre- dijo Naruto sentándose para comer su almuerzo.**

**Si- dijo Gaara sentándose a su lado. **

**Creí que irías con Hinata a comer pero veo que no jeje- decía el rubio comiendo.**

**Paso algo improvisto-**

**Volviste a hacerlo Gaara- dijo Naruto cambiando su forma de hablar.**

**¿De qué hablas Naruto?-**

**Tu sabes de qué estoy hablando Gaara- dijo Naruto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo y una marcas en las mejillas- Volviste a mentirle a Hinata de que estaríamos hablando como entrenar saliendo de la escuela.**

**Tenía que hacerlo-**

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso ya no te gusta Hina?-**

**mm…-**

**Gaara, si Hinata ya no te gusta y no quieres estar con ella ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-**

**No he encontrado el momento-**

**¿¡Cual momento!- dijo Naruto tomando a Gaara del cuello de la camisa- desde hace una semana te dije que le dijeras a Hinata lo que sientes, si ya no quieres estar con ella solo ve y díselo, no la hagas sufrir con esta farsa.**

**Gaara no dijo nada solo tomo la mano de Naruto y la quito bruscamente- de acuerdo se lo diré hoy saliendo, pero no m hare responsable de sus lloriqueos- dijo por último el pelirrojo mientras se marchaba a su salón.**

**Gaara…-**

**Ya era la hora de la salida Hinata se encontraba escribiendo lo que su profesor le dictaba, cuando de repente sonó su celular era un mensaje, Hinata tomo el celular y lo leyó cuidadosamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta, era un mensaje de su novio Gaara el cual decía.**

"**Te espero en la entrada"-**

"**Gaara-kun, ¿si nos iremos juntos después de todo?"-pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa atravez del mensaje.**

"**Si"-Hinata se sintió feliz al saber que se iría con su novio pelirrojo.**

**Paso el día ya era la hora de la salida, Hinata preparaba sus cosas, sabia que su novio no le gustaba esperar y se apresuraba lo mas que podía, Ino y Sakura se le quedaban viendo a Hinata viendo que estaba feliz pero Sakura presentía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quiso preguntar y solo se quedo viendo como Hinata se iba felizmente.**

"_Espero que no pase nada"-_** pensó por ultimo la pelirrosa.**

**Hinata llego hasta la entrada ahí se encontraba su novio con los brazos cruzados, Hinata se acerco y se disculpo por hacerlo esperar Gaara solo se enderezo y comenzó a caminar Hinata solo se le quedo viendo y lo siguió, era el atardecer y los dos caminaban por un gran silencio.**

**Por aquí-dijo Gaara quebrando el silencio.**

**S-Si-Hinata lo siguió y caminaron cerca de un parque y pararon por un puente- ¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun? ¿Paso algo?-**

**Si-**

**¿Y-Y q-que es?-**

**Hinata… -dio un suspiro el pelirrojo de cansancio- aquí terminamos-Hinata no podía creerlo sentía que su mundo se venía para abajo.**

**¿Q-q-que?-No podía creerlo.**

**Aquí terminamos Hinata, esto no funciona es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto-**

**P-p-pero…-no podía completar sus palabras.**

**Terminamos Hinata espero que lo entiendas- dijo por ultimo Gaara comenzando a caminar dejando a Hinata sola.**

**Hinata se quedo en shock por un momento y comenzó a caminar aun estaba sorprendida por lo que paso llego a su casa y donde la recibió su primo Neji un chico de cabello castaño y ojos igual a los de ella pero con un toque gris en vez de lila.**

**Hinata se te hizo tarde- dijo Neji viéndola.**

**Hinata subía por las escaleras- Gomene Neji- contesto Hinata sin mirarlo y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su habitación. Neji se quedo algo preocupado ya que Hinata siempre lo llamaba por niisan o al menos el kun pero esta vez solo dijo su nombre.**

**Hinata llego hasta su habitación se recostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar lentamente recordaba lo que sus amigas le dijeron, lloraba un poco mas después recordó lo que su amor le había dicho.**

"_Terminamos Hinata"_**-Lloraba en silencio, lloraba y lloraba ¿por qué Gaara le dijo eso? ¿Qué hiso ella para que ya no la amara que hiso?, no lo entendía, lloro en toda la noche.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por firmarme a todos los que han leído mi fic a y creo que ya adivinaste de la persona que se va interponer entre Hinata y Gaara **BubbleGumer ** jeje y descuida **Menzanita-Uzumaki Uchiha **Gaara sufrirá pero de otra manera jaja y si me encantan tus Historias **Pitukel **y pues me gusta, pero yo lo agarro mas de que lo hacen pero con amor jejeje a y para **HinataSlade** de devianart espero que te siga gustando la Historia jeje bueno comenzamos.**

**Toco su primo Neji pero no hubo respuesta, toco de nuevo pero lo único que escucho fue- E-Estoy B-Bien Neji n-n-no te p-preocupes.**

**Esta segura Hinata-**

**S-S-Si s-solo quiero e-estar s-s-sola-**

**Neji dudo por un momento ¿había pasado algo en su relación? pensó en entrar a la habitación pero mejor decidió dejarla sola ya que era mejor, por suerte era viernes de esta manera ella podría estar sola durante estos días. Paso el primer día sus amigas le hablaban por su celular pero la ojiperla no se molestaba en contestar ya que lo único que deseaba era estar sola, así paso todo el sábado en su cama llorando silenciosamente.**

**Al siguiente día tocaron la puerta, Neji abrió la puerta para saber quien tocaba era Sakura- Neji dime ¿Esta tu prima Hinata?.**

**Si, pero no se encuentra bien-**

**¿No se ha sentido bien? ¿Puedo pasar?- El castaño asintió con la cabeza y se hiso a un lado para que Sakura pudiese pasar- Dime Neji ¿Cómo que no se ha sentido bien Hinata?-Neji solo explico lo único que sabía- **_"Sabia que algo malo pasaría"_** ¿Puedo pasar a su habitación?**

**Si- Dijo Neji antes de que Sakura subiera por las escaleras.**

**Llego hasta la habitación de Hinata ya sabía dónde se encontraba ya que la pelirrosa ya había sido invitada por ella, toco la puerta- Hinata soy yo Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?- No hubo respuesta, giro la perilla para entrar y ahí la vio en su cama sentada llorando silenciosamente, Sakura se acerco y se sentó a un lado de la ojiperla y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla- Tranquila Hinata.**

**S-s-sakura-chan- Dijo Hinata abrazando a la pelirrosa era eso lo que necesitaba un abrazo, Sakura la abrazo como una madre abrazando a un hijo, pasaron un rato en esta posición.**

**Tranquila Hinata-chan todo estará bien-**

**T-T-Tenían r-r-razón S-Sakura-chan- Se limpiaba un poco sus lagrimas-Tu e I-Ino-chan tenían r-r-razón- Hinata con los ojos cerrados le explico lo que paso con Gaara- Y a-así f-f-fue Sakura-chan a-a-así termino c-c-conmigo. **

**Sakura estaba realmente molesta con Gaara por haber hecho sufrir tanto a Hinata, para ella Hinata, era como su hermana menor, en algunas ocasiones como esta le daba algo de cariño materno ya que Hinata no tenia mamá, alguien que pudiese estar con ella en situaciones como esta.**

**Descuida Hinata ya pasara- Tenía que hablarle claro ya que es normal que sienta eso Hinata, ya que Gaara fue su primer novio- En algunas relaciones es muy común que pase esto.**

**¿Enserio S-Sakura-chan?- Dijo la ojiperla mirándola.**

**Si Hinata es muy común que en algunas relaciones pase esto, así que no te preocupes digamos que fue una misión-**

**¿M-Misión?-**

**Si, a veces en la relaciones es como una misión a veces se tiene éxito y otras que no, pero se vuelve a intentar hasta que sea la misión indicada- Sakura y Hinata estuvieron hablando, a veces Sakura comentaba cosas para hacer reír a la ojiperla aunque sea un poco y que levantara un poco los ánimos la ojiperla.**

**A-Arigato S-Sakura-chan-**

**Descuida Hinata, así que, ¿Qué piensas sobre Gaara? ¿Supongo que estas molesta con él? Y piensas que es un verdadero Idiota jeje-**

**N-No Sakura-chan- dijo la peli azul haciendo que Sakura la mirara- No estoy m-molesta y tampoco pienso así sobre Gaara-kun y mucho menos lo odio por si te preguntabas, supongo que fue como una misión como lo dijiste S-Sakura-chan Gaara-kun y Yo intentamos esta misión pero creo que no fue un éxito supongo que lo volveremos a intentar pero con otras personas y tal vez alguna de ellas sea la misión indicada- Sonrió Hinata con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos Sakura se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo la ojiperla- ¿Pero es n-n-normal q-que d-duela m-m-mucho S-Sakura-chan?**

**Si Hinata, pero no te preocupes ya pasara este dolor- Dijo la pelirrosa abrazándola una vez más- ¿Crees que mañana puedas ir a la escuela?**

**S-Si no te p-preocupes Sakura-chan-**

**Bueno está bien, pero para cualquier cosa aquí estoy ¿de acuerdo?-**

**Si A-Arigato Sakura-chan- Dijo por ultimo la ojiperla con una sonrisa a lo que Sakura también le respondió de la misma forma, así paso el día Sakura y Hinata platicaban de cosas para levantarle un poco más los ánimos a lo que Hinata poco a poco lo asía, ya era tarde, Sakura se despidió de Hinata ya era hora de dormir Hinata se recostó en su cama y miro por un rato el techo, ¿podrá soportar si llegase a ver su ex novio?**

**Sonó la alarma de su reloj tenía que ir a la escuela, se levanto y se arreglo se puso el uniforme, bajo para desayunar un poco terminando salió de la casa para adelantarse ya que Neji tenía que pasar por sus amigos. Hinata caminaba y se sentía un poco triste ya que hace un tiempo que no caminaba sola siempre iba acompañada por aquella persona, llego a la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos pensando como reaccionaria cuando lo llegara a ver.**

"_¿Qué hago si lo veo? ¿Qué digo?"_**-Pensaba la ojiperla con la cabeza agachada en eso se detuvo ya que había chocado con alguien- G-Gomene n-no fue mi i-intención no s-sabia por d-donde i-iba en verdad l-lo siento yo…- No termino lo que decía ya que la persona con la que choco resulto ser- G-Gaara-kun.**

**Gaara solo suspiro **_"de nuevo ese tartamudeo"-_** Ya paso es mejor que vayas a tu clase- comento por ultimo y comenzó a caminar.**

**Hinata miro como Gaara se marchaba en eso reacciono y camino hacia donde estaba él- Gaara-kun- Volteo el pelirrojo- Y-yo lo q-que paso e-ese d-día s-sobre tu y yo bueno e-em…yo- no sabía cómo decirlo a lo que Gaara se desespero.**

**¿Quieres hablar de eso?-**

**N-No solo b-bueno yo- Gaara se acerco hacia el rostro de Hinata a lo que esta se sonrojo.**

**Si no tienes nada que decirme, es mejor que me vaya- Dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta.**

**E-Espera G-Gaara-kun- Dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo a lo que Gaara volteo y Hinata se volvió a sonrojar y mejor soltándolo- L-Lo q-que quería d-decirte es que y-yo t-tal vez lo n-nuestro n-no f-funciono pero al menos c-crees que p-podremos s-ser a-amigos- Comento por ultimo Hinata a lo que Gaara se sorprendió solo por unos segundos pero regreso a su forma seria y se volteo para seguir caminando, Hinata se entristeció y se volteo para llegar a su salón pero antes de entrar escucho un…**

**Si- Hinata volteo y vio a Gaara entrando a su salón, la ojiperla se puso feliz y entro a su salón, se sentó en su lugar por parte se sentía feliz pero por otra se sentía un poco confundida.**

**Hola Hinata- Dijo Sakura sentándose a lado de la ojiperla.**

**Hola Sakura-chan-**

**Dime ¿cómo te siente?-**

**Bien S-Sakura-chan pero…-**

**¿Pero?-**

**Lo volví a v-ver Sakura-chan-**

**Gaara-**

**Si-**

**¿Y qué paso Hinata? Te hizo algo ese…-**

**N-No S-Sakura-chan no te preocupes, él y yo somos amigos-**

**Amigos ¿enserio?-**

**Si Sakura-chan pero…-**

**¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Hinata-chan?-**

**Es s-solo que S-Sakura-chan si Gaara-kun y yo ya no salimos ¿Por qué aun tengo este sentimiento? ¿Por qué cuando veo a Gaara-kun siento como mi corazón late cada vez más rápido?- preguntaba la ojiperla con los ojos cerrados.**

**Es normal que aun sientas amor por el pelirrojo Hinata-**

**Eh?-**

**Si nadie en una relación pueda olvidar el amor que se sentían de la noche a la mañana-**

**Entiendo-**

**Muy Bien chicos tomen sus asientos- dijo la profesora una mujer alta cabello ondulado y ojos color rojos- Bueno chicos quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno Pasa por favor- Entra un chico alto cabello color negro azabache y ojos del mismo color y piel blanca- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha bien ¿dónde te podrás sentar? Ah atrás de Hinata no hay nadie creo que podrás sentarte ahí- dijo por ultimo la profesora a lo que Sasuke solo camino y se sentó atrás de Hinata.**

**Señorita Hyuga puede ayudarle al joven Uchiha a ponernos al corriente y enseñarle todo el colegio-**

**S-Si profesora K-Kurenai-**

**Gracias, muy chicos hoy empezaremos con la nueva lección de matemáticas- Así paso la mitad del día hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo- Muy bien chicos pueden salir.**

**¿Te esperamos en el patio Hinata?-**

**N-No S-Sakura-chan recuerda que hoy acompañare al Sasuke-kun a enseñarle toda la escuela-**

**Muy Bien pero ten cuidado-**

**Si- Sakura se fue dejando sola a Hinata con el nuevo chico.**

**H-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- Sasuke solo la miro pero no dijo Nada- Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ver la escuela? o ¿Quieres almorzar primero?-**

**Hmp ¿Cómo tú quieras?- comento por ultimo Sasuke levantándose de su lugar.**

**E-Em bueno c-creo que te enseñare la e-escuela- dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar y Sasuke siguiéndola.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que bueno que les este gustando mi fic a y por supuesto **Menzanita-Uzumaki** Uchiha****es Sasuke jeje adivinaste y claro que Gaara tendrá celos**Pitukel** mas de lo que te imaginas jejeje creo jeje ****y si aparecerá Temari obvio tiene que estar la hermana para regañarlo jaja y que bueno que te este gustando la historia **HinataSlade**de devianart espero que te siga gustando mas jeje.**

**Comenzamos**

**H-Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- Sasuke solo la miro pero no dijo Nada- Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres ver la escuela? o ¿Quieres almorzar primero?-**

**Hmp ¿Cómo tú quieras?- comento por ultimo Sasuke levantándose de su lugar.**

**E-Em bueno c-creo que te enseñare la e-escuela- dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar y Sasuke siguiéndola.**

**Hinata le mostraba toda la escuela a Sasuke aunque el siempre se mostraba molesto ya que no importaba en qué lugar pasaban siempre las chicas se le quedaban viendo, hablaban sobre él y hacían extraños ruidos o más bien suspiros.**

"_Parece que Uchiha-san es muy popular aun en su primer día" _**jeje**_-_** Hinata reía un poco ya que observaba como las chicas de la escuela se comportaban cuando veían a Sasuke, pero el ojinegro se dio cuenta de la risas de la ojiperla y esto provoco que se molestara aun mas siempre era lo mismo.**

**Mire Uchiha-san este es el salón de música- explicaba la ojiperla mostrándole todos los salones la biblioteca, el salón de gimnasia, el de computación, salón de estudio le mostro todos los salones- Y este es…**

**¿Donde hay un lugar donde pueda estar solo?- interrumpió el ojinegro**

**Donde pueda estar solo-**

**Si-**

**B-Bueno hay un lugar donde pueda estar solo Uchiha-san-**

**Muéstramelo- Hinata subía por las escaleras y Sasuke la seguía hasta que llegaron a la azotea de la escuela.**

**Está Bien este lugar Uchiha-san- Sasuke no dijo nada solo observaba el lugar que le enseñaba la ojiperla- Yo también vengo a este lugar para estar un momento a solas, y si no es aquí me voy por un rato a la biblioteca.**

**¿Qué tan seguido vienes aquí?-**

**¿Eh? No mucho ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-**

**No quiero que estés aquí cuando yo me encuentre- Dijo Sasuke viéndola con algo de frialdad.**

**P-pero ¿Por qué dice eso?-**

**Porque no quiero que niñas tontas como tu estén conmigo-**

**¿Q-Que?-**

**Supongo que te pusiste feliz cuando la profesora te asigno como mi acompañante ¿verdad?-**

**¿q-que?- Hinata no entendía lo que Sasuke le decía ¿Por qué estaría feliz por ser su acompañante? .**

**No actúes como si no lo entendieras-**

**¿De qué estás hablando Uchiha-san?- Sasuke se molesto y se acerco a Hinata acorralándola en la pared, Sasuke se acerco al rostro de la ojiperla pero se quedo un poco confundido.**

"_¿Por qué no se sonroja como las demás? Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar ya se hubiera desmayado ¿será que ella es diferente? No, no lo creo" _**¿Por qué no dejas de fingir de una vez por todas-**

**Y-Yo no estoy fingiendo nada, además no entiendo nada de lo que está hablando-**

**Eres una mentirosa- comento Sasuke alejándose de ella- Eres muy buena fingiendo de que no tienes interés en mi.**

**¿Interés en usted? ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo?-**

**¿Qué? No lo tienes- comento Sasuke algo confundido.**

**Claro que no-**

**Claro que si lo tienes, observe como te reías mirando a las otras chicas que hablaban de mi- Hinata se sonrojo un poco ya que Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella rio.**

**Claro que no, **(aquí junta sus deditos jeje xD)** b-bueno s-si reí u-un poco **(aquí ya no)** pero no fue por eso-**

**Entonces ¿Por qué fue el motivo?- dijo mirándola con enojo.**

**Me reí porque las estudiantes lo estaban mirando de esa manera y eso que era su primer día de clases- No sabía el porqué pero algo en él le decía que no era mentira lo que la ojiperla le decía.**

**Entonces solo fue por eso-**

**Claro que si, y si usted piensa mal de mí creo que es mejor que regrese y le diga a la profesora que le asigne otro estudiante como su acompañante- dijo Hinata un poquito molesta mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.**

**Espera-**

**¿Qué sucede Uchiha-san?-**

**Quiero- le costaba mucho decirlo tenía que decirle que no se fuera ya que si ella se iría, le asignarían otra que en verdad no lo dejaría en paz- Hmp…quiero…que aun sigas…siendo mi acompañante- era tan vergonzoso pedirle eso, como si fuera una forma de disculparse.**

**Hinata vio los ojos de Sasuke, sabía que no era malo sino algo orgulloso lo cual ella sonrió- de acuerdo Uchiha-san pero por favor no vuelva a pensar eso de mí.**

**Hmp-**

**Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos y empecemos a comer- dijo Hinata sentándose en un lugar cerca de la puerta- ¿no comerá Uchiha-san?**

**Sasuke solo volteo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y con enojo- no traje nada para comer.**

**No…¿quiere comer del mío? –Dijo Hinata levantando las manos con su comida para que Sasuke la pruebe- se que no es mucho pero al menos le podrá calmar su apetito.**

**Otra situación vergonzosa no tenía nada que comer y la ojiperla le estaba ofreciendo de lo suyo, y pero aun si tenía hambre- Hmp-comento por ultimo tomando el almuerzo de Hinata y sentándose a un lado de ella, probo la primera cucharada y se impresiono por dentro ya que no había probado algo tan delicioso.**

**¿Le gusto Uchiha-chan?-**

**Hmp… sabe bien ¿tu lo hiciste?-**

**S-Si Qué bueno que le gusto Uchiha-san- comento Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras Sasuke solo comía el almuerzo de la ojiperla.**

**Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba un pelirrojo con su amigo rubio almorzando detrás de la escuela y como siempre Naruto decía cualquier cosa para reírse y Gaara solo callado.**

**Jaja y así fue lo que paso-dijo Naruto comiendo su almuerzo- oye Gaara.**

**¿Qué?-**

**Entonces ya se lo dijiste a Hinata-**

**Si-**

**¿Y-Y cuando fue eso?-**

**Este viernes-**

**¿Y cómo lo tomo?-**

**No lo se, solo se lo dije y me fui de ahí-**

**¿La dejaste sola?-**

**Si-**

**¿Por qué hiciste eso Gaara? debiste haber sido más amable- Decía Naruto con enfado.**

**¿Para qué? Si lo hubiera sido supongo que sería más difícil para ella- Y así fue aunque no haya sido amable para Hinata si fue muy difícil.**

**Creo que por parte tienes razón, ¿y la viste hoy?-**

**Si-**

**Y ¿qué te dijo?- dijo Naruto un poco ansioso.**

**Me dijo que fuéramos amigos aun que lo nuestro no dio resultado-**

**¿Enserio? Vaya eso es increíble, tal vez no dio resultado lo de ustedes pero al menos pueden ser amigos sin rencores-**

**Pero aun sigue enamorada de mí-**

**¿Qué?- **

**Me acerque a ella cuando me dijo eso y lo que hizo fue ponerse roja-**

**Claro que sigue enamorada de ti pero solo hay que pasar el tiempo ya después solo será tu amiga-**

**Si eso creo- Dijo Gaara siguiendo comiendo cuando un chico de cabello café y marcas en las mejillas se acerca a Naruto.**

**Oe Naruto-**

**Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**Jeje ya supiste llego un chico nuevo en la clase de Sakura-**

**Un chico nuevo-**

**Si, y adivina ¿quién es?-**

**¿Quién es Kiba?-**

**Nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha-**

**¡Sasuke!- Se levanto Naruto a lo que Gaara solo se le quedo viendo- ¿Dónde esta Kiba?**

**No lo sé, solo se eso-**

**¡Gaara vamos a buscar a Sasuke!- **

**¿Quién es Sasuke?- dijo Gaara levantándose**

**Te lo explicare luego solo Vamos- dijo Naruto comenzado a correr y Gaara siguiéndolo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaja gracias a todos por leer mi fic espero que les siga gustas Jaja gracias por leerlo **_maggy10_** aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo al igual que **_Zhanty-san_** jeje y si **_pitukel_** seria genial decirle eso pero no te preocupes se pondrá aun mejor Jaja, y no desesperes **_Bubblegumer _**ya descubrirás las intenciones de Sasuke Jaja y qué bueno que te sigue gustando **_HinataSlade_** jeje gracias a todos bueno**

**Comenzamos**

¿Quién es Sasuke?- dijo Gaara levantándose

Te lo explicare luego solo Vamos- dijo Naruto comenzado a correr y Gaara siguiéndolo.

Hinata y Sasuke comían el almuerzo que preparo la ojiperla, la ojiperla observo que solo comían era mejor comprar algo de beber para dirigir bien la comida- Uchiha-san enseguida regreso.

¿A dónde vas?-

Iré a comprar algo de beber supongo que usted tiene sed ¿verdad?- dijo Hinata a lo que Sasuke solo siguió comiendo a lo que le dio a entender a la ojiperla que si quería algo de tomar Hinata abrió la puerta y se fue a una maquina de sodas que se encontraba en el segundo piso, bajo y dio la vuelta que no se dio cuenta que 2 personas iban subiendo a la azotea.

Naruto y Gaara corrían hasta que llegaron a la azotea Naruto buscaba con la mirada hasta que finalmente lo vio- ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke escucho el llamado ese tono ya lo conocía se trataba de –Naruto.

Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a él y Gaara siguiéndolo.

Estoy comiendo dobe-

¡No me refiero a eso!-Contesto Naruto enfadado (de forma graciosa)- lo que te pregunto es ¿Qué haces en esta escuela?.

Para que quieres saber- dijo Sasuke levantándose.

Solo es una pregunta-

Hmp… solo me cambie de escuela ¿tienes problemas con eso?-

No pero…-Naruto cambio su rostro a uno más suaves y una pequeña sonrisa- Me alegra que estés aquí deme.

Hmp…-

Jajajaja como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Naruto colocando su brazo alrededor de Sasuke y este solo quejándose, mientras Gaara se les quedaba viendo, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de Gaara- Sasuke te presento a un amigo el es Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke miro a Gaara y este igual, Gaara no sabía el porqué pero algo en Sasuke no le agradaba, pero la única forma que saludo Sasuke al pelirrojo fue solo levantar la mano, Naruto observo la pequeña caja de almuerzo que traía Sasuke en la mano.

Jeje no sabía que tenías esa caja color azul-

No es mía, dobe-

¿No? Y de ¿Quién es?-

Hmp…Es de mi acompañante-

¿Acompañante?- pregunto Gaara.

Sí, me asignaron una para que me pusiera al corriente con las demás materias y que me enseñara la escuela-

Jaja vaya y veo que es una de tus fans como para que te compartiera de su almuerzo-

Te equivocas- dijo Sasuke algo enfadado.

Eh? Y dime ¿Quién es tu acompañante?-

No te interesa quien sea Naruto-

Vamos, vamos no te enfades, ¿crees que podremos vernos mas tarde?-

Hmp…como quieras- dijo Sasuke caminando para salir de la azotea.

Ese es tu amigo Naruto-dijo Gaara

Si es un buen amigo, aunque tenemos una pequeña historia jeje, te agradar con el tiempo- Gaara seguía sin saber él porque pero algo no le agradaba acerca del ojinegro.

Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras hasta toparse con Hinata que apenas iba a subir con dos bebidas- Uchiha-san ¿a-adonde va? Apenas iba a subir a llevarle esto lamento haberme tardado.

No te preocupes además no crees que falta poco para que den comienzo las clases-

Si creo que si jeje, entonces creo que es mejor guardar esto- Dijo Hinata dándole las bebidas Sasuke mientras ella guarda su cajita del almuerzo- Bueno Uchiha-san es mejor regresar a nuestro salón- Sasuke no dijo nada solo siguió a Hinata hasta llegar al salón eran los primeros en llegar lo cual Hinata aprovecho para poner al corriente a Sasuke aunque sea un poco pero Hinata quedo impresionada.

Vaya Uchiha-san usted sí que es rápido entiende todo a la perfección- dijo Hinata observando los apuntes de Sasuke y que este no tenía ni un solo error.

Hmp…es porque desde niño me enseñaron los mejores maestros, incluso después de la escuela-

¿Tenía maestros aun saliendo de clases?-

Si, era un fastidio-

Bueno, pero mire por el lado bueno Uchiha-san al menos ya no batallaría tanto en las clases- comento Hinata con una sonrisa, Sasuke miro esa sonrisa por un momento, la cual su rostro saco también una pequeña sonrisa.

Toco el timbre la cual indicaba que todos los alumnos deberían de regresar a los salones, Naruto y Gaara bajaban para llegar a su salón Naruto como siempre hablaba de cosas y Gaara solo escuchaba lo que decía.

Y en eso probé rameen con kétchup, no sabía nada bien pero…-Naruto platicaba y Gaara solo lo seguía y escuchaba, Gaara suspiro y giro la cabeza por un momento en eso observo el salón de Hinata y la vio, vio a Hinata sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa iba dirigida a alguien, pero no supo quien ya que solo paso así de rápido, llego a su salón y se sentó en su lugar Gaara se quedo pensando ¿a quién le sonreía Hinata?, ya que antes de bajar de la azotea observo que Sakura se encontraba hablando con Kiba, no pudo haber subido tan rápido a su salón, entonces ¿Quién era la persona a le que Hinata le sonreía?

Así pasaron las clases, hasta que llego la hora de la salida todos arreglaban sus cosas para salir hasta incluso la ojiperla pero fue interrumpida por Sakura- Hinata perdón si no te acompaño hoy es que le prometí a la directora ayudarle con algunos archivos.

Descuida Sakura-chan no te preocupes-

¿Segura Hinata?-

Si, puedes estar tranquila-

Jeje Arigato Hinata, bueno nos vemos mañana Te cuidas- dijo Sakura despidiéndose y comenzando a caminar no sin antes recibir el adiós de Hinata, la cual ella solo observo cómo se iba su amiga y volvía a arreglar sus cosas pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por…

¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-

¿Eh? Uchiha-san- Sasuke solo se le quedaba viendo esperando una respuesta- N-no se preocupe Uchiha-san estoy bien además no quiero molestarlo.

Hmp…no es molesto-

Uchiha-san-

Además aun recuerdas que eres mi acompañante ¿verdad?-

¿Eh?-

Aun no termina el día, así que debo acompañarte a donde quieras que vayas- comento Sasuke con una sonrisa un poco juguetona, Hinata solo sonrió y salieron los dos de la escuela, pero antes de llegar a la entrada Sasuke había olvidado algo la cual le pidió a Hinata que se quedara para esperarlo mientras Sasuke corría.

Dos personas no se percataron de Sasuke ya que iban muy entretenidos hablando pero si percataron que alguien estaba esperando en la entrada.

Mira Gaara es Hinata- Gaara solo vio y suspiro-Hola Hinata.

Hola Naruto-kun Gaara-kun- este último nombre hiso que se sonrojara un poco la ojiperla.

Dime Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Espero alguien Naruto-kun

¿Enserio?-

Si espero a…-

Sakura-chan, pero creo que es mejor que la esperes adentro y no a fuera Hinata-

¿Eh? N-No Naruto-kun y-yo-

Es mejor que nos vayamos tengo muchas cosas que hacer Naruto-

De acuerdo Gaara, bueno nos vemos Hinata- dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar.

Nos vemos Naruto-kun- pero antes de Gaara le siguiera Hinata le hablo- G-Gaara-kun.

¿Qué?- dijo volteándola a ver a lo que la ojiperla solo se sonrojo.

B-Bueno y-yo q-quería d-d-darte esto- dijo Hinata sacando una bebida- La c-compre e-en el almuerzo p-pero no me dio t-tiempo de tomármela y-y bueno q-quería dártela-Gaara la observo y solo la tomo y se fue, le dio las gracias sin ni siquiera mirarla, Hinata aun algo sonrojada miraba como el pelirrojo se iba.

¿Te pasa algo?- Hinata volteo rápidamente era Sasuke que se encontraba atrás de ella.

¡Uchiha-san! Me asusto-

¿Te asuste?-

Si es que llego así de pronto sin avisar, es algo rápido-

Hmp…vámonos- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar y Hinata lo siguió hasta colocarse a su lado, caminaron juntos en un gran silencio hasta que Sasuke interrumpió ese silencio- Veo que te gusta ese chico.

¿Eh? ¿Cuál chico?-

Tú sabes a cual me refiero al pelirrojo que caminaba junto con Naruto-

Oh, b-bueno yo…-Hinata suspiro ya que recordó lo que paso aquel día- E-es una larga h-historia.

Hmp…tengo tiempo-

¿Eh?-

Vayamos a sentarnos en aquella banca- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia la banca que se encontraba cerca del parque (_el parque es parecido a la serie de Sakura card captor donde están enfrente de el rey pingüino, solo que en este parque no hay ningún pingüino_) Hinata lo siguió y se sentó a un lado del ojinegro-Bien puedes contarme.

B-Bueno pues veras…-comenzaba a hablar la ojiperla pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

Pero quiero que empieces de tu vida-

¿De mi vida?-

Sí, ¿qué te gusta?, ¿cómo es tu familia?, ¿cómo te llevas con ellos?, etc.- Sasuke por un momento se impresiono ya que jamás a nadie le había pedido tal cosa, Hinata sonrió y comenzó hablar de toda su vida, le platicaba desde su infancia su madre había fallecido cuando ella era una niña y su padre siempre veía futuro en hanabi su pequeña hermana o Neji su primo, nunca veía nada en ella, ella hacia lo posible para ser mejor y que se fijara en ella pero no ocurría así era invisible para su padre, Sasuke la veía y la escuchaba tenían algo en común el también era invisible para su padre y siempre se fijaba en Itachi su hermano mayor, no importa en todo lo que hacía su padre siempre se fijaba en Itachi- ¿Y qué hay del pelirrojo?-

B-bueno su nombre es Gaara-kun y el fue mi novio-

¿Tu Novio?-

Sí, bueno ahora él es mi ex novio-

Y ¿se puede saber porque ya no están juntos?- Sasuke la miro y la ojiperla se puso triste por un momento se sintió idiota por haber hecho esa pregunta- Lo siento no debí…

No se preocupe Uchiha-san, está bien, bueno la razón por la que Gaara-kun y yo no estamos juntos fue por…-Hinata platicaba desde el principio como conoció a Gaara y como se enamoro de él, y como llegaron a hacer novios le platicaba todo, después le platico porque terminaron.

Así que él te corto-

Si-

Pero veo que aun te sigue gustando- dijo Sasuke mirándola y cruzando los brazos.

B-Bueno para s-ser sincera- Hinata suspiro- si aun me sigue gustando, pero es normal ya que el amor no se olvida de un día para otro ¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió ya que vio como Hinata le regalaba a Gaara la soda mientras ella se sonrojaba a todo lo queda y el pelirrojo solo tomo la soda y de ahí se dio cuenta el pelirrojo ya no sentía amor por Hinata desde una semana, o tal vez nunca sintió amor por ella Sasuke estaba muy molesto ya que Hinata tuvo una infancia no tan bonita que digamos y este pelirrojo la hace sentir peor, estaba tan enfadado.

¿Le pasa algo Uchiha-san?- pregunto la ojiperla ya que observo como Sasuke apretaba los puños.

No- dijo Sasuke suavizando los puños- lamento haber preguntado sobre tu y Gaara, no quería que recordaras un mal momento.

No se preocupe Uchiha-san, está bien- dijo Hinata dándole un sonrisa, pero Sasuke observo una esquinita del ojo de Hinata que tenía una lagrima, Sasuke se impresiono ya que era la primera vez que hacia esto, estaba abrazando a la ojiperla, Hinata se sorprendió y lo abrazo estaba llorando tenía que admitirlo se sentía un poco destrozada por lo que paso con Gaara.

Sasuke no se movió ni nada solo la abrazaba para que ella se desahogara estuvieron así por un rato hasta que se separaron- A-Arigato Uchiha-san.

Dime Sasuke-

¿Eh?- Hinata lo miro.

La primera vez que me hablaste me llamaste Sasuke, vuelve a decirme así- dijo Sasuke mirándola, Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poquito ya que Sasuke tenía una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos que la miraban con ternura.

Si Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Es mejor que te lleve hasta tu casa se hace tarde- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar y mientras su rostro vuelve a su forma seria.

Si- dijo Hinata siguiéndolo.

Hinata y Sasuke caminaban hasta llegar a la casa de la ojiperla- Te veo mañana-dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

Igualmente Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata a lo que Sasuke comenzó a caminar, la ojiperla entro a su casa jamás se imagino que Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan amable. Al siguiente día Hinata se levanto y se preparo bajo para desayunar, desayuno y salió de su casa pero antes de seguir vio a Sasuke que la estaba esperando a fuera.

Sasuke-kun ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo la ojiperla acercándose a el.

¿No puedo venir aquí?-

S-si pero…-

Entonces vámonos- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar Hinata se quedo sorprendida y lo siguió.

Sasuke-kun no tenía que venir por mí-

Quería hacerlo-

¿Eh?-

Además tengo que pasar por tu casa, la mía esta cerca-

¿Enserio?-

Si- Hinata sonrió y Sasuke la miro por un momento pero volteo su rostro y siguió caminando, llegaron a la escuela y subieron hasta su salón, pero aun no llegaba nadie- creo que llegamos más temprano de lo normal- dijo la ojiperla.

Si-

Sasuke-kun-Sasuke la miro y la ojiperla le pregunto- ¿le gusta leer?

Hmp…me encanta- dijo Sasuke a lo que Hinata sonrió y lo llevo hasta la biblioteca.

Recuerda que le dije que por lo regular me gusta ir a la azotea o la biblioteca para estar sola, bueno esta vez me gustaría que me hiciera compañía aquí-

Hmp…será un placer- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron, tomaron unos libros y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca pero no se percataron que alguien también se encontraba en la biblioteca, Sasuke y Hinata platicaban de que libros le gustaban a cada uno, tenían algo en común ya que ambos gustaban de libros y que otros se les hacia interesantes, aunque a veces platicaban de cosas que no tenía nada que ver con los libros.

¿De qué realmente es el color de tu cabello?- pregunto Sasuke.

¿Por qué lo pregunta Sasuke-kun?-

Bueno a veces en la sombra lo tienes de color negro y en el solo te da un toque azul-

Jeje bueno el color de mi cabello es negro-azulado lo herede de mi madre- dijo Hinata tomando un mechón de su cabello y acariciándolo.

Pues tu madre tuvo un hermoso cabello como el tuyo- dijo Sasuke agarrando el mechón y acariciándolo pero lo tomo un poco mal ya que provoco una pequeña risa a la ojiperla.

Del otro lado se encontraba Gaara leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que escucho una risa conocida esa risa es de _"¿Hinata?" _pensó el pelirrojo dejo su libro y busco a la ojiperla y ahí la vio sentada y con una sonrisa, pero hay alguien más_ "¿con quién se ríe Hinata? Espera ¿quien le esta tomando de su cabello? No puede ser Sakura esa mano no es de una chica es de ¿Un chico?" _pensaba Gaara ya que observo la mano de aquella persona no era de una chica ya que la mano se veía gruesa y masculina _"No es de Kiba, él están flojo como Naruto, no es de Lee el siempre está en el salón de deportes, y Sai está en el salón de arte y chouji y shikamaru están en la cafetería ¿Entonces de quien será esa mano?" _Gaara estaba a punto de ver quien era la persona que estaba con Hinata cuando volteo ahí lo vio era Sasuke que tomaba el mechón de Hinata y esta reía.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias todos por leer mi fic jejeje aquí les tengo la continuación perdón que haya tardado más de lo que pensé espero les guste.

Continuamos

Ahí se encontraba mirándolos, el amigo de su mejor amigo y a su ex novia por un momento no podía creer lo que veía, de lo que estuvo de novio con la ojiperla conocía que ella no era tan cercana a los hombres desconocidos ni siquiera con sus amigos pero ahora ella reía mientras Sasuke le acariciaba el cabello, no entendía el porqué pero algo por dentro sentía una pequeña chispa de enojo, estaba a punto de acercárseles cuando se escucha el sonido de la campana.

Creo que es hora de ir a clases Sasuke-kun- _"¿Sasuke-kun? desde cuando lo llama así o más bien desde cuando lo conoce_" se preguntaba el pelirrojo mentalmente.

Si- comento Sasuke levantándose para darle la mano a Hinata para que ella se pudiese levantar y así marcharse los dos, Gaara se quedaba quieto ya que no podía creer lo que veía, pero decidió mejor ignorarlo para después dirigirse hacia su salo.

El pelirrojo llego hasta su salón para después irse a sentar en su lugar, por un momento se puso a pensar ¿qué hacia su ex con el tal Sasuke? ¿por que cuando vio a Sasuke acariciar el cabello de Hinata sintió un pequeño enojo? el pelirrojo pensaba hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Gaara-kun- Dijo Naruto sentándose en su lugar que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo.

Hola Naruto-Dijo Gaara volviendo a sus pensamientos.

¿Te pasa algo Gaara?-

Naruto ya se quien es la acompañante de Sasuke-

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Dime quien es-

Te lo diré en la hora del almuerzo-Comenzó la clase, al terminar las primeras horas todos salieron para almorzar y Naruto andaba de lo mas ansioso para saber quien era la acompañante de Sasuke.

¡Vamos Gaara! Dime quien es, dime -

Primero contéstame algo Naruto-

¿Eh?-

¿Quién es Sasuke?-

¿Quién es Sasuke?- repitió la pregunta Naruto

Si ¿Quién es Sasuke? cuéntame todo sobre él-

Bueno para empezar su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha viene de una familia rica e íbamos juntos a la secundaria pero se tuvo que cambiar por un tiempo y... y...-

¿Y?-

Jeje es todo lo que recuerdo- comento Naruto riendo provocando que Gaara se llevara la mano a su cara.

¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?-

Jeje... así cuando íbamos a la secundaria no importa en donde pasáramos todas las chicas morían por Sasuke-

¿Morían por Sasuke?-

Si, no se que tiene Sasuke para que TODAS las chicas suspiren por él y mueran por estar a su lado-

Entiendo- Gaara entendió por que Hinata estaba con Sasuke por que le atraía jamás se imagino que Hinata fuera fácil de enamorarse.

Dime Gaara ¿Quien es la acompañante de Sasuke-

Es Hinata Hyuga-

¿Qué? ¿Hinata? ¿Es enserio?-

Sí, pero creo que es cierto lo que dijiste sobre las chicas que suspiran por Sasuke, supongo que Hinata era una de ellas-

Jeje Te equivocas Gaara- dijo Naruto provocando que Gaara volteara a verlo- Es cierto que todas las chicas mueren por Sasuke excepto Hinata, cuando estaba en la Secundaria con Sasuke me molestaba que todas las chicas le prestaran demasiada atención hasta que me di cuenta que Hinata no era así, todas suspiran excepto Hinata, todas lo seguían excepto Hinata, todas lo miraban excepto Hinata, Hinata jamás tuvo interés por Sasuke y si ahora es su acompañante supongo que fue la profesora Kurenai ya que para ella Hinata es la mejor guía.

Entiendo-

Jaja ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste?-

Se encontraban los dos en la biblioteca conversando- dijo Gaara cuando en ese momento se le vino a la mente la escena donde Sasuke le tomaba un mechón de cabello a Hinata y esta reía, no sabía el porqué pero sintió un pequeño enojo dentro del que provoco un pequeño mal gesto en su rostro, Naruto se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió no hablar, hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

Vaya no me imagino a Sasuke y Hinata juntos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

¿Porque lo dices?-

Porque es cierto que Hinata jamás le apresto atención a Sasuke, pero para Sasuke eso sería un golpe bajo, supongo que para a Sasuke se le haría muy interesante conocer a Hinata- Naruto observo como Gaara hacía de nuevo ese mal gesto pero decidió mejor averiguar más, hasta que se le ocurrió otra brillante idea que decidió utilizarla terminando las clases.

El tiempo paso y las clases ya habían terminado y todo alumno iba saliendo, Naruto y Gaara caminaban pero el rubio buscaba con la mirada a su víctima hasta que la encontró con otra persona a lo que Naruto proseguía con su pequeño plan.

Mira Gaara es Hinata hablando con Sasuke- Dijo Naruto a lo que el pelirrojo solo volteará a ver con los ojos, en ese momento observo como Sasuke tomaba delicadamente la mano Hinata como si fuera un príncipe besándole la mano a una princesa, a lo que Gaara repentinamente giro la cabeza sintiendo por dentro un enojo, pero al mismo tiempo desapareció ese enojo cuando observo que Sasuke solo quería saber la hora en el reloj de Hinata que se encontraba en su muñeca, no entendía el porqué sintió ese enojo, Naruto observo la reacción de Gaara a lo que siguió con su plan- ¡Oe Sasuke!

¿Naruto-kun?- Comento Hinata ya que los voltearon por escuchar el grito del ojiazul.

Hmp-

Hola Hinata- dijo Naruto saludando a la ojiperla mientras por detrás se acercaba Gaara.

Hola Naruto-kun- Respondió el saludo Hinata, cuando observo a Gaara provocando que se sonrojara un poco- H-Hola G-a-Gaara-kun.

Hola- dijo Gaara sin verla sabia que se sonrojaría.

Vamos Sasuke dime quien es tu acompañante- dijo el rubio fingiendo que aun no sabía nada.

Hmp...La estás viendo-

Vaya Hinata entonces tu eres la acompañante de Sasuke-

¿Eh? a s-si Naruto-kun yo le muestro a Sasuke los salones y le ayudo en las tareas para que este al corriente-

Vaya ¿Enserio?- dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata asintió- ¿Y ya le mostraste los clubes Hinata?

No aun no, mire Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun y Gaara-kun están en el club de Karate.

Si y déjame decirte que somos los mejores- Alardeaba el rubio.

Hmp si claro, por el momento-

¿Qué?- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Eso quiere decir que entraras al club- dijo Gaara mirándolo fríamente.

Así es- respondió Sasuke de la misma manera estará en el mismo club con el ex novio de su amiga.

Muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana después de clases-

De acuerdo- dijo por último el ojinegro para después mirar a la ojiperla- Te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo por ultimo comenzando a caminar.

E-espera Sasuke-kun, hasta mañana Naruto-kun-

Si nos vemos Hinata-

Hasta mañana G-Gaara-kun- dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

Si- dijo Gaara mientras Hinata se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Sasuke e irse con el.

Creo que Hinata aun siente algo por ti por lo nerviosa que se pone cuando te ve Gaara- decía Naruto mirando a Gaara pero este no decía nada- Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- dijo por último el rubio empezando a caminar junto a Gaara pero maña seguirá con su pequeño plan.

Gaara llego a su casa donde solo vivia el y sus dos hermanos mayores, entre pero solo se encontró a su hermana una muchacha alta de cabello rubio y ojos color verde.

Hola Gaara ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- su hermana siempre se comportaba como una madre para él y su hermano ya que era la mayor de los 3.

Me va igual que siempre Temari-

Vaya pero que humor jeje dime Gaara como te va con tu novia Hinata- Temari no sabía nada ya que por la universidad no le daba tiempo de platicar con sus hermanos.

Corte con ella-

¡Pero qué! ¿Desde cuándo Gaara? -

Desde hace 5 días- dijo por último el pelirrojo mientras subía hasta su habitación, Temari no sabía el porqué rompimiento de Gaara pensaba que desde el primer noviazgo que tuvo con la otra mujer Gaara ha cambiado.

Gaara se encontraba en su habitación pensado no entendía el porqué de esos enojos que aparecían repentinamente cuando veía a su ex novia con Sasuke pero simplemente ignoraba todo lo que pasaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias todos por leer mi fic jejeje aquí les tengo la continuación perdón que haya tardado más de lo que pensé espero les guste.

Continuamos

Como siempre en todas las mañanas Gaara se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela se baño y se puso su uniforme, bajo para desayunar pero no contaba que se encontraría con su hermana- Buenos días Gaara- saludo Temari a su pequeño hermano.

Buenos días- dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a prepara su desayuno, Temari no tenía idea de cómo comenzar para que Gaara le explicara porque ya no estaba con Hinata pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo Gaara ya estaba a punto de salir.

Nos vemos más tarde-dijo por último el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta, mientras Temari aun se quedaba con la duda del porque el rompimiento.

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente cuando comenzó a escuchar una voces conocidas, busco con la mirada lis dueños de las voces hasta que los encontró eran nada menos que Sasuke y Hinata que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle, Gaara observaba como Hinata sonreía en la presencia de Sasuke no entendía el porqué pero algo dentro de el sentía algo de desesperación y enojo, Gaara siguió caminando hasta colocarse detrás de Sasuke y Hinata, Hinata rio un poco hasta que observo que Gaara ya estaba detrás de ellos.

H-Hola Gaara-kun-dijo la ojiperla sonrojándose un poco-N-no t había v-visto.

Si acabo a de llegar-

Veo que también llegas temprano a la escuela-dijo Sasuke mirando al pelirrojo.

Si veo que tú también lo haces-dijo Gaara mirándolo de forma desafiante, Hinata no entendía lo que pasaba pero Sasuke la observo y lo que hizo no fue tan bueno para el pelirrojo.

Es mejor que sigamos o se nos hará tarde- dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de la peli azul y comenzando a caminar Gaara no entendía el porqué pero algo por dentro sentía un gran enojo que estaba a punto de impedir que Sasuke tomara la mano de Hinata- ¿Viene o te quedaras ahí solo?- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, el pelirrojo lo miro de forma fría y comenzó a caminar hasta que los 3 llegaron a la preparatoria.

Hinata ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con algunas cosas?-

Claro Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke a lo que este se sonrojo un poco en las mejillas para después entrar a su salón- Te espero adentro.

Si Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata para después ver a Gaara- B-bueno Gaara-kun creó nos v-veremos m-as t-tarde.

Si yo creo que si- dijo Gaara para verla bien no se había molestado en mirarla pues ya sabía que se sonrojaría pero Gaara se quedo sorprendido jamás había visto fijamente a Hinata siempre era de reojo, o ni siquiera la miraba pero ahora le peli azul le estaba regalando una sonrisa a su ex novio Gaara jamás había contado que Hinata tenía una linda sonrisa y esos sonrojos la hacían ver muy bonita.

Nos vemos Gaara- dijo por ultimo la ojiperla para entrar a su salón, Gaara por un momento se quedo parado frente al salón de la ojiperla hasta que salió de sus pensamientos para irse a su salón.

Gaara se sentía confundido desde que estuvo de novio con la ojiperla jamás había visto que Hinata tuviera una linda sonrisa pero lo más importante por que cuando ve a Sasuke y Hinata juntos siente un gran enojo simplemente no lo entendía.

Hola Gaara- Saludo Naruto quien iba entrando al salón.

Hola Naruto-

Muy bien ¿Estás listo?-

Para que-

¿Cómo que para qué? recuerda que Sasuke se une con nosotros en el equipo de Karate- a Gaara se le había olvidado completamente hoy Sasuke se uniría a ellos al equipo.

Así paso el día Naruto estaba ansioso de que llegara la hora en que Sasuke se una a ellos y Gaara se sentía confundido por que de repente sentía esos enojos, pero se sentía mas confundido cada vez que veía a Hinata junto a Sasuke y este sentía un enojo por dentro, hasta que el momento llego las clases ya habían terminado y Naruto y Gaara estaban esperando a Sasuke hasta que lo vieron llegar junto con Hinata.

Hola Sasuke dime ¿ya estás listo?- pregunto el rubio con mucho entusiasmo.

Mejor pregúntate tu eso dobe-

¡¿Que dijiste?!-

Hmp creo que hoy no te podre acompañar hasta tu casa- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Hinata.

No se preocupe Sasuke-kun -

¿Estás segura?-

Si-

Muy bien Sasuke te estaremos esperando, no tardes- dijo Naruto empezando a correr para prepararse mientras Gaara lo seguía lentamente pero antes giro el rostro por un momento y observo como Sasuke conversaba con Hinata.

En verdad perdona que no te pueda acompañar-

Enserio Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, además Naruto-kun está muy animado no hay que decepcionarlo- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo pero ten cuidado-

Si Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata pero Sasuke no estaba muy seguro que digamos.

Préstame tu celular-

Eh? ¿Para qué Sasuke-kun?-

Solo préstamelo-

S-si- dijo la ojiperla un poco asustada mientras sacaba su celular- T-toma- Sasuke comenzó a teclear el celular.

Listo ya esta toma- menciono para darle el celular a la ojiperla que estaba algo confundida- quiero que me envíes un mensaje para saber si llegaste bien a tu casa, mi numero ya está guardado.

P-pero S-Sasuke-kun no es ne...-

Por favor hazlo- dijo Sasuke con una cara de preocupación lo cual provoco que Hinata se sonrojara levemente.

S-s-si lo h-h-hare-

Gracias- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa lo que provoco que Hinata también sonriera pero no se percataron que alguien aun los estaba observando Gaara no entendía el porqué pero quería saber de que estaba hablando Sasuke con su ex novia.

Bueno Sasuke-kun es mejor que me vaya no hay que hacer esperar a Naruto-kun-

Hmp creo que tienes razón, nos veremos mañana-

Si, adiós Sasuke-kun- dijo la ojiperla por ultimo para comenzar a caminar, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y observo que el pelirrojo lo estaba observando camino para acercarse a el.

¿Que sucede?- comento Sasuke mientras lo miraba.

Nada-

Hmp es mejor sigamos o el dobe se molestara- dijo Sasuke entrando al salón de deportes, seguido por Gaara.

Muy bien Sasuke ¿estás listo?- dijo Naruto ya mostrándole su traje de Karate que era color negro con los bordes color naranja y el color de su cinto color negro.

¿Ese es tu traje?- pregunto el ojinegro.

Así es ¿Te gusta?-

Je-

De que te ríes- contesto Naruto enfadado de forma graciosa.

Cálmate- dijo Sasuke colocándose enfrente de Naruto para prepararse a pelear.

¿No te cambiaras?- pregunto Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

No será necesario, además es solo una práctica ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke mirando con burla al pelirrojo lo que esto provoco que el ojiverde lo mirara con enojo.

¡Muy bien aquí voy!- grito Naruto para empezar a correr hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke pero al darle el primer golpe Sasuke lo había esquivado para después colocarse atrás de Naruto, para después darle una patada en la espalda y que este cayera al suelo todo esto lo había echo con suma rapidez lo que provoco que Naruto y Gaara lo miraran con asombro- ¿Como hiciste eso?

Hmp-

¡Eso fue realmente increíble!- dijo Naruto mientras le preguntaba a Sasuke como lo había echo, Gaara no podía creer lo que había visto jamás había visto a alguien que se moviera de esa forma tenía que admitir que fue realmente impresionante- ¿ Verdad Gaara?

Eh? si-

Muy bien ya estas dentro del equipo- decía feliz el rubio, Gaara se acerco a Sasuke para preguntarle una cosa.

¿Y ya tienes un tra...- pero no completo la pregunta ya que había sido interrumpido por el sonido de un aparato.

Disculpa- dijo Sasuke sacando su celular y observo que era un mensaje que decía _ Ya estoy en casa Sasuke-kun lamento si interrumpo su entrenamiento cuando vaya a su casa tenga mucho cuidado atte. Hinata _Sasuke leyó el mensaje para después guardar su celular.

¿Quién era Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto.

No te importa dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto lo miraba, Gaara no sabía porque pero sentía que ese mensaje era de su ex novia lo que provocaba que sintiera enojo- ¿Que me decías?- dijo Sasuke sacando a Gaara de sus pensamientos.

Te pregunta que si ya tienes un traje listo-

Si si lo tengo-

Muy bien Sasuke como ya eres parte del equipo yo te avisare los días en los que tienes que entrenar-comentaba el rubio hacia Sasuke.

Hmp como quieras- dijo el ojinegro tomando sus cosas-nos vemos mañana.

¡Adiós Sasuke!- se despedía Naruto, mientras Gaara observaba como Sasuke se marchaba-¿Verdad que es un buen tipo?

Odioso-se dijo para si mismo el pelirrojo.

¿Qué?-

Nada, es buen tipo-dijo Gaara mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar sus cosas- Nos vemos Naruto.

Si adiós Gaara-Naruto veía como su amigo se marchaba pudo escuchar lo que Gaara había dicho en voz baja pero prefirió no decirlo más bien eso le saco una sonrisa acaso Gaara esta...

Gaara caminaba en silencio comenzaba a preguntarse porque sentía esos enojos cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de su ex novia, porque siente como si lo odiara si el ojinegro no le echo nada en ese momento observo una silueta negra delante de el Gaara observo muy bien era Sasuke pero observo que Sasuke miraba fijamente hacia un lugar Gaara siguió la mirada para después encontrarse..

La casa de Hinata- giro de nuevo su cabeza para ver a Sasuke pero este ya se había marchado ¿que era esto lo que sentía? simplemente no lograba entenderlo se dirigió a su hogar donde lo esperaba su hermana Temari.

Ya estoy en casa-

Hola Gaara ya esta lista la cena-dijo Temari mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Gaara dejo sus cosas y la siguió.

¿Dónde está Kankuro?-

Kankuro llegara tarde esta casa de su amigo Sasori- Temari y Gaara comían silenciosamente hasta que la rubia le preguntaba a Gaara sobre la escuela para no estar en un silencio incomodo.- Dime Gaara escuche que hay un chico nuevo en tu escuela ¿es verdad?

Si ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Shikamaru –

¿Tu novio?-

No es mi novio es un amigo- decía Temari mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un pequeño color rosa-Y dime ¿cómo se llama el chico nuevo?

Se llama Sasuke Uchiha-

¿Uchiha?-contesto confundida.

Si, ¿te suena familiar?-

Sí, he escuchado sobre la familia Uchiha solo sé que son ricos y misteriosos y también que son muy atractivos-

¿Conoces algún?-

Solo de vista, cuando estoy en la universidad he visto a un chico alto de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y cerca de ellos tiene marcas creo que se llama Itachi Uchiha quizás sea pariente de tu amigo Sasuke-

Eso creo-

Y dime Gaara ¿Cómo es Sasuke?-pregunto su hermana, pero en ese momento Gaara transformo su rostro fríamente enfadado cuando comenzó a recordar como Sasuke estaba cerca de su ex novia y ella reía- ¡¿Gaara?!

Eh? ¿Qué?- contesto Gaara saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a su forma normal-

Gaara ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese Sasuke?-

Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

Gaara hace un momento te pregunte como era Sasuke y comenzaste a decir que era un odioso, egocéntrico, presumido, un idiota ¿dime Gaara que te hizo?-

¿Dije eso?- estaba confundido _"de verdad yo dije todo eso ¿Qué? ¿Qué me esta pasando?" _– Es mejor que este solo.

Gaara espera- No escucho a su hermana solo se fue a su habitación dejando a su hermana confundida.

Gaara se encontraba en su habitación pensando en porque le dijo eso a Temari sin darse cuenta, con tan solo recordar que el Uchiha estaba cerca de Hinata eso le daba una rabia enorme pero que era eso lo que sentía.

Se escucha unos toques a la puerta- ¿Gaara? ¿Puedo pasar?- era su hermana mayor, Gaara no dijo nada lo cual Temari lo tomo como una afirmación de su hermano- Dime Gaara ¿qué sucede?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

Porque soy tu hermana y me preocupa puedes decirme todo-

No lo entenderías lo que me pasa-

Por eso tienes que contarme para entenderlo- Temari lo miraba de forma maternal, lo cual Gaara no tuvo opción más que contarle todo desde el principio desde que corto con Hinata- Así fue como paso ¿No crees que debiste ser más amable con ella?

¿Quieres saber que mas paso? o no- Temari no dijo nada y Gaara siguió contándole lo que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Sasuke con su ex novia.

Así que eso te pasa-

Si-

Jeje-

¿De qué te ríes?-

Hay Gaara lo que sientes no es nada raro simplemente es un sentimiento-

¿Y cuál es?-

Gaara tu estas celoso-

¿Celoso?-

Así es, tú estas celoso porque Hinata está con alguien más y eso te pone furioso-

Claro que no porque estaría celoso de esa chiquilla que para todo tartamudea-

Descubre la respuesta tu solo- dijo Temari mientras se marchaba pero antes de irse se dio a vuelta para acercarse a su hermano y darle una buena bofetada.

¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo Gaara mientras se llevaba la mano en su rostro.

Eso es por que fuiste un patán con Hinata- dijo por ultimo su hermana mientras se marchaba no sin antes decirle Buenas Noche con una sonrisa. Gaara se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo su hermana ¿celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de Hinata?

Eso es una estupidez- dijo por ultimo mientras veía la luna ya que por lo regular no podía dormir en las noches, miraba la luna la veía pero esta noche la luna se veía diferente para el pelirrojo- Te ves distinta, ya no eres tan blanca como siempre tienes un toque de lila, te ves… hermosa- dijo por ultimo Gaara que miro a la luna toda la noche casi sin parpadear.

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente la mañana para dirigirse a su escuela hasta que escucho una voz conocida que hizo que volteara para ver al dueño de la voz- ¡Gaara!

Naruto-

Hola Gaara-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar con su amigo el pelirrojo y como siempre Naruto platicaba y Gaara solo lo escuchaba, pero antes de que Naruto siguiera con su plática fue interrumpido por su amigo.

Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Eh? Si-

Dime viste la luna la otra noche-

Mm… ¿Qué si la vi? Pues sí, si la vi-

¿Te pareció diferente?-

¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Si no la viste de un color diferente-

Mm… no, yo la vi igual de blanca como siempre-

Entiendo-

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Curiosidad-

Jeje ¿Quién sabe? jeje tal vez la viste mal porque estabas cansado- No, no estaba seguro cuando observo la luna la noto de un color distinto del que siempre tiene. Gaara y Naruto seguían caminando hasta encontrarse con una persona conocida, agradable para alguien pero no agradable para la otra persona- Mira Gaara es Sasuke- Gaara lo observo y lo miro de forma fría mientras Naruto se acercaba a el- Hey Sasuke.

Dobe-

A ¿Quién le llamas dobe?- contesto Naruto de forma graciosamente enfadado.

Hmp a ti-decía el ojinegro mientras Naruto lo miraba de forma desafiante cuando observo que Gaara vena detrás de él- Hmp ¿Qué tal Gaara?- Gaara levanto la mano de forma de responder el saludo.

¿Vienes solo?- pregunto Naruto.

¿Ves a alguien que este conmigo Dobe?-

Idiota lo pregunto porque tal vez estés esperando a alguien-

Hmp ¿Cómo a quien?-

Hinata- contesto Gaara a lo que Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron y este se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y solo desvió la mirada.

Si, esta vez Hinata no está contigo-

Hmp… No ella tuvo que irse temprano con Sakura arreglar unas cosas-

Bueno porque no nos vamos juntos- decía Naruto alegremente, Sasuke y Gaara solo encogieron los hombros mientras seguían caminando- Oye Sasuke

¿Qué quieres?-

Quería preguntarte ¿No viste extraña la luna la otra noche?-

¿Extraña? –

Si Gaara dice que la vio de un color diferente- Gaara solo miro a Sasuke para saber si era verdad lo que vio en la noche o solo fue una ilusión.

No, no la vi extraña, la vi igual de blanca como todas las noches-

¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el rubio.

Si, puedes confiar en mi Gaara, siempre veo la luna por lo regular antes de conciliar el sueño-

Mm… si- Gaara estaba realmente confundido entonces lo que vio en la luna fue una ilusión ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos en verdad perdónenme por no haber publicado antes, es que e estado muy ocupada si lose no es excusa en verdad por favor perdónenme tratare que no sea seguido esto, en verdad lo lamento a todos mis seguidores tanto aquí como en devianart.

Continuamos

_No, no la vi extraña, la vi igual de blanca como todas las noches-_

_¿Estás seguro?- pregunto el rubio._

_Si, puedes confiar en mi Gaara, siempre veo la luna por lo regular antes de conciliar el sueño-_

_Mm… si- Gaara estaba realmente confundido entonces lo que vio en la luna fue una ilusión ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

No sabía que era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo se encontraba sentado en su asiento escribiendo lo que el profesor Kakashi explicaba mientras que al lado suyo se encontraba su mejor amigo tomando una siesta, seguía pensando lo sucedido con la luna y con la conversación con su hermana en la noche anterior.

_-flash back-_

_Así que eso te pasa-_

_Si-_

_Jeje-_

_¿De qué te ríes?-_

_Hay Gaara lo que sientes no es nada raro simplemente es un sentimiento-_

_¿Y cuál es?-_

_Gaara tu estas celoso-_

_¿Celoso?-_

_Así es, tú estás celoso porque Hinata está con alguien más y eso te pone furioso-_

_Claro que no porque estaría celoso de esa chiquilla que para todo tartamudea-_

_Descubre la respuesta tu solo- dijo Temari mientras se marchaba._

_-fin del flash back-_

"_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"-_ pensaba Gaara mientras dibujaba garabatos en su libreta- es una tontería- susurraba mientras cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido, suspiro con cansancio y giro su rostro hacia la ventana para observar si había algo más interesante.

¡Muy bien chicos denme toda una vuelta completa alrededor de la escuela!- eso llamo su atención para observar hacia al fondo, era la clase de Hinata que tenían educación física, miraba como todos los alumnos hacían una expresión de fastidio -¡Vamos quiero ver su llama de la juventud!- gritaba el entrenador con una expresión un tanto aterradora sus cejas eran gruesas y su cabello parecía un tazón y ojos color negro.

¡Si entrenador le mostrare mi llama de la juventud!- contesto un chico comenzando a correr tenia un gran parecido al entrenador excepto que su rostro era más joven y sus ojos eran un tanto redondos muchos creerían que tal vez sean padre e hijo.

¡Jo ha! ¡Ese es mi estudiante estrella, muy bien que hacen ahí sentados muévanse ahora!-ordenaba el profesor mientras soplaba su silbato y todos los alumnos se levantaba para empezar a correr. Gaara observaba todo lo que ocurría pero lo que llamo su atención fue ver a su ex novia corriendo junto a Sasuke no podía quitarles la mirada encima.

Vaya Sasuke-kun es increíble que no esté cansado como los demás. Estaba realmente sorprendida ya que veía al pelinegro sin ninguna gota de sudor.

Hmp gracias-sonreía con orgullo el ojinegro mientras que reía un poco por la sonrisa de su amigo, pero había alguien quien no se perdía de nada con cierto enfado.

...

Gaara observaba todo lo que veía y no con una sonrisa quería saber de que realmente hablaba Hinata con Sasuke como para que estén muy alegres realmente quería saberlo mientras apretaba el lápiz con mayor fuerza.

Muy bien chicos ahora haremos abdominales-y como siempre se gano de nuevo un aullido de fastidio por parte de los alumnos- quiero que elijan un compañero para que este puedan ayudar a que las hagan bien primero uno ara 10 abdominales mientras que su compañero sujetara bien los pies y así será lo mismo para su otro compañero-escucho por ultimo al entrenador mientras soplaba su silbato.

Observaba como todos formaban equipos de dos en dos y como todas las chicas se juntaban algunas comentaban y otras discutían por ser la pareja de Sasuke Uchiha observo como el chico formaba en su rostro un gesto molesto y apareció otro gesto molesto pero no por parte del moreno sino por el de un pelirrojo en como veía a este acercarse a su ex novia y pidiéndole que fuera su compañero mientras que la ojiperla aceptaba con gusto.

...

Muy bien Sasuke-kun ¿quisiera usted hacerlo primero?- preguntaba la ojiperla.

No, mejor tu empieza después de todo las damas son primero- comento Sasuke a lo que hizo que la ojiperla sacara una sonrisa divertida.

Muchas gracias-se acostaba la ojiperla mientras Sasuke la seguía con una sonrisa tranquila mientras la ojiperla se encontraba recostada Sasuke se hincaba para tomarle los tobillos a la Hyuga para que pudiese ser bien las abdominales- Sasuke-kun usted no pareció esforzarse mucho cuando corrimos alrededor de la escuela-preguntaba Hinata mientras hacia las abdominales.

Es porque todas las noches comienzo hacer algo de ejercicio-

¿Enserio?-

Si-

¿Qué tipo de ejercicio hace Sasuke-kun?-

mm.. pues cada noche es una rutina diferente a veces hago 200 abdominales en una noche otras son 150 lagartijas y otras noches salgo de mi casa para correr en el parque.

Eso es en verdad increíble- Hinata estaba muy impresionada con todo lo que hacia Sasuke, acababa de terminar sus 10 abdominales ahora le tocaba el ojinegro- Entonces 10 abdominales para usted no sería casi nada- comentaba la Hyuga mientras tomaba de los tobillos al ojinegro.

Hmp..- Sasuke sonreía con orgullo mientras comenzaba la Hyuga no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa por el ego de su amigo lo k llevo a que se distrajera y no pudiese agarrar bien el tobillo lo que provoco que se abalanzara encima de Sasuke y quedaran en una posición un poco provocativa.

...

¡CRACKH!

Se escucho en todo el salón, el profesor Kakashi levanto la mirada y observo a unos de sus alumnos de pie- ¿Se encuentra bien joven Sabaku?

No- dijo Gaara en voz baja mientras seguía observando por la ventana con una furia.

¿Joven Sabaku? ¿Joven Sabaku?- no escuchaba lo único que quería hacer era saltar de la ventana e ir contra Sasuke.

¡Gaara!- grito en susurro su amigo Naruto para que este pudiese reaccionar, Gaara miro a su amigo y toda la clase se sentía un poco avergonzado por su reacción.

Le repito otra vez ¿Se encuentra bien?- volvió a preguntar el profesor.

Si- tardo en responder para después volver a tomar asiento, y Kakashi seguir con su clase.

Ne Gaara ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto Naruto a Gaara mientras sacaba un lápiz para prestárselo a su amigo.

Nada yo...olvídalo- No sabía en qué pensaba será cierto lo que le dijo su hermana acaso si esta ¿celoso?

Gaara no se concentraba en ninguna de sus clases, seguía pensando en lo sucedido, el timbre había sonado para que todos los alumnos salieran para almorzar- VAMOS GAARA -gritaba Naruto emocionado.

¿Qué sucede Naruto? - contesto Gaara que aun se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

Apúrate escuche a Chouji que hoy servirían Ramen -decía Naruto con emoción y con unos ojos iluminados, pero eso desapareció ya que Gaara no lo estaba escuchando- Oe Gaara.

¿Eh? ¿que decías Naruto?-

Olvídalo, me adelantare a la cafetería, pediré uno para ti- dijo Naruto comenzando a correr fuera del salón para dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento para comenzar a caminar, cuando cruzo la puerta sintió a alguien chocar contra su pecho dirigió su vista y se encontró con unos ojos a perlados- ¿Hinata?-susurro el pelirrojo.

Oh, Gomene Gaara-kun, no te vi- dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa "_ Un momento no está ¿tartamudeando?_" pensaba el pelirrojo.

D-descuida _"¿ahora yo estoy tartamudeando?"_ y ¿A dónde v-vas con esos refrescos?- pregunto el pelirrojo ya que cuando choco con la peliazul se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba en brazo dos latas de refrescos.

Ah estos son para mi y Sasuke-kun- al escuchar eso sintió un pellizco de enojo.

Entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo con cierto enfado- y...

Gomene Gaara-kun pero tengo que irme- dijo Hinata mirando a Gaara a lo cual este se sorprendió.

_"Me está mirando de frente y no esta sonrojada"_ de acuerdo-

Nos vemos Gaara-kun- dijo por ultimo la ojiperla para seguir caminando. Gaara no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo hacia el lugar donde se fue su ex novia, Gaara se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cafetería donde encontró a su amigo rubio sentado en una mesa y gritándole.

¡Ne Gaara aquí!- gritaba el uzumaki, Gaara camino y se sentó enfrente de su amigo- Toma Gaara aquí esta tu ramen.

Gracias Naruto- dijo Gaara mas serio de lo normal,

Mientras Naruto comía su 2 de ramen lo único que hacia Gaara era estar jugando con los fideos sin tener ganas de comerlo, terminando de comer Naruto dirigió su vista a su amigo que parecía mas serio de lo normal- ¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien?

Si- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo aun seguía jugando con los fideos.

Vamos amigo ¿Qué pasa?-

Pues yo...-

Oye has visto al nuevo chico de la clase 2-B es muy atractivo- platicaban dos chicas que se sentaron a lado de la mesa de Gaara y Naruto.

Si lo sé, como me gustaría salir con el-

No creo que puedas hacerlo-

¿Por qué no?-

Porque creo que el ya tiene novia- Gaara escuchaba con atención lo que decían las dos chicas ya que al mencionar clase 2-B se referían al salón de Hinata y era obvio que esas chicas hablaban de Sasuke.

¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es?-

Bueno la verdad no sé cómo se llama pero es una chica de cabello largo de un color negro azulado y ojos a perlados- "Hinata"

Ay qué mala suerte, yo quería invitarlo a salir-

Si yo también, no me gusta, pero debo admitir que hacen una linda pareja jeje-

Si tienes razón jejeje-

¡Plaf!

Las chicas voltearon y Naruto se sorprendió ya que Gaara había golpeado la mesa- G-Gaara ¿Qué pasa?- Gaara no dijo nada solo salió de la cafetería de un modo agresivo.

Naruto se disculpo con las chicas y salió para seguir a Gaara, el pelirrojo se encontraba atrás de la escuela, no sabía porque pero al escuchar a las chicas diciendo " _hacen una linda pareja_" e imaginándose a Hinata y Sasuke se sentía como si algo lo comiera por dentro, golpeando la pared como muestra de ello.

Gaara dime ¿Que te está pasando?- dijo Naruto viendo a su amigo de forma preocupada.

Estúpido Sasuke- susurro el pelirrojo.

¿Qué?-

¿Por qué dice eso?

¿Qué cosa?

¡Que Sasuke está con Hinata!- grito el pelirrojo, Naruto veía a su amigo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa picara.

Y ¿Que tiene de malo que Sasuke sea novio de Hinata?-

TODO-

¿Todo?-

Sí, todo está mal, debería hablar con Hinata- dijo comenzando a caminar, Naruto al escuchar eso borro su sonrisa en su rostro para convertirse en una de preocupación.

¿Qué? Espera Gaara-Naruto trataba de detener a su amigo.

Debería decirle, que no se acerque a el, que ya no lo vea me la llevare del brazo si es necesario e incluso si es a la fuerza y...- no termino lo que decía ya que se encontraba en el suelo llevándose la mano a la mejilla- Naruto ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

No tienes ningún derecho de decirle eso a Hinata-

Claro que si tengo derecho porque ella es mi..-

¡Ella ya no es tu novia!- grito Naruto a lo que Gaara se quedo callando pensando en lo que dijo y en lo que iba a decir- Gaara tu mismo cortaste con ella porque no te importaba ahora que está con Sasuke ¿Por qué te molesta?

Yo- Gaara no sabía que decir lo único que hiso fue correr y saltar la barda de la escuela y comenzar a correr lo mas rápido.

¡Gaara!- grito el rubio pero Gaara siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

El pelirrojo seguía corriendo, no quería saber nada lo único que quería hacer era estar solo, llego a su casa por suerte no había nadie, sus hermanos aun no llegaban, subió y se encerró en su habitación- ¿Que me está pasando? se supone que ella no me importa, por eso termine con ella y ahora que está con ese maldito, lo único que quiero es que se aleje de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- cayó de rodillas- será que estoy celoso.

Ya casi se terminaba el día y Gaara aun seguía en su habitación- Oh vaya que día, me alegro de estar en casa- dijo con alegría la hermana de Gaara que entraba a la casa- vaya lo primero que are es tomar un buen baño- al momento de cerrar la puerta se escucho unos topes en ella.

¿Eh? ¿Quien podrá ser?- dijo Temari mientras abría de nuevo la puerta-¿Naruto?

Hola Temari-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Quería saber si puedo pasar a ver a Gaara?-

¿Gaara esta aquí?- dijo Temari para caminar a paso rápido hacia la habitación de su pequeño hermano seguido por Naruto- Gaara ¿estas aquí?- dijo Temari tocando la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta mas que un gruñido por parte de el, lo cual para Temari y Naruto fue un si- Gaara ¿Por qué saliste de la escuela tan temprano?- No obtenía respuesta estuvo a punto de entrar pero Naruto la detuvo.

Me gustaría hablar con el primero- dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación del pelirrojo, Temari no tuvo mas opción que dejarlos solos.

Toma Gaara, dejaste tu mochila en el salón- dijo Naruto colocando la mochila tanto la de el como la del pelirrojo en el escritorio de este último, Naruto se sentó en la cama para quedar de frente con el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en sus piernas- Jeje el profesor Iruka-sensei pregunto por ti, lo único que pude decir es que te sentías mal y tuviste que dejar la escuela temprano jeje- contaba el rubio para calmar un poco el ambiente.

Temari tenia razón-dijo Gaara a lo que Naruto no dijo nada- Estoy celoso, pero ¿Por qué? se supone que ella ya no me importa pero porque me siento de esta manera ¿por qué?

No soy muy bueno en esto ...pero será que tal vez en el fondo si te importa- dijo Naruto a lo que Gaara solo agacho la cabeza- tal vez digas que no es de su asunto, pero es mejor que platiques de esto con tu hermana, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte mejor que yo- dijo por ultimo Naruto pero antes de marchase le dijo a Gaara- Recuerda lo que dicen Gaara, **nadie** **sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde**- fue lo único que dijo su amigo para dejarlo nuevamente solo pero no tanto ya que solo pasaron 3 minutos para que su hermana llegara.

Gaara ¿paso algo? ¿Está todo bien?- dijo Temari mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

Tenias razón sobre todo- comentaba Gaara colocándose de pie para dirigirse hacia la ventana para ver la luna- Estoy celoso de Hinata, pero ¿Por qué?.

Tal vez porque en el fondo ella si te importa-

Pero ¿Por qué? Cuando estuve con ella, ni siquiera la miraba, la abrazaba o… la besa ¿Por qué ahora que está con alguien más me pone furioso?-

Tal vez aunque no la cuidaste como todo novio bueno, sin darte cuenta te agradaban las acciones que ella hacía por ti, y ahora que esas acciones se las hace a Sasuke eso provoca que te enfades- le explicaba a su hermano menor, Gaara se acerco a su hermana y se sentó a su lado- dime ¿Por qué cortaste con ella? Si te molesta que este con alguien mas- Gaara no dijo nada solo estaba callado, Temari dio un suspiro- Creíste que Hinata sería igual que tu ex novia Matsuri ¿Verdad? Por eso te comportaste así con ella.


End file.
